This invention relates generally to improvements in a vamp connection assembly for an article of footwear and more particularly to an assembly in which the transverse fastener elements in the lower portion of the vamp are arranged to apply forces to the lower vamp portion diagonally across the foot.
Up until a little over a decade ago conventional athletic shoes were provided with a single set of vamp sections having a single lace arranged symmetrically between the vamp sections.
In 1970 an improved athletic shoe was introduced having the same inventor as named in this application. This shoe disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,796 provided for an athletic shoe having separate, or split, upper and lower vamp sections each having a lace so that the vamp sections were capable of independent adjustment to improve the fit of the shoe. A later development, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,998 also having the same inventor likewise provided upper and lower vamp sections but in lieu of a double lacing assembly provided a single lace having a clamp disposed between the upper and lower vamp sections which received the lace and again permitted individual adjustment for the upper and lower vamp sections. Both of the lacing arrangements adhered to the conventional symmetrical system by which the lacing tension was generally perpendicular to the axis of the foot.
One other patent of interest which discloses a shoe construction having diagonal lacing is U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,469 which discloses a lacing system intended to alleviate pressure in the area of the great toe which tends to produce bunions.